iAm Stuck On You
by fausticus
Summary: Carly tries to lay claim to Freddie after a rough breakup. How will Sam react? M for future citrus flavor.
1. Prologue

**Long time reader/writer, first time uploader here. This is one of my fics that I put in storage for a while, so for my first upload, I'll try and develop it as much as I can, as frequently as I can. **

**If there's anything you should know beforehand, it's that this story will be absolutely terrible. Also, the story takes place before the iOMG arc, because... well, I just don't really like how it ended. But that's another matter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PrologueChapter 0

It had been a rough week for the iCarly trio. Semester finals were just around the corner, and winter break was the only thing the gang could think about. Freddie was thinking about new Christmas-themed ideas for the show, Carly was thinking about special winter dates that would involve her current boyfriend Brad, and Sam was most likely thinking about fried chicken. Friday finally rolled around at Ridgeway and the hallways were abuzz with activity.

Freddie was deeply involved with his notebook, trying to get in as much study time as possible before the next week. He stood there a good five minutes before noticing Sam staring at him intently with an empty bowl in her hands.

"Uh, hey Sam."

She didn't break her gaze. "Hey Freddie. You know you got a big pimple on your forehead, right? It's huge."

"I know, I know," Freddie said. He sighed, "I noticed it this morning. My mom says it's a stress pimple."

"It's neat. You might want to frame it," Sam pitched.

Freddie rolled his eyes. He paused for a moment, noticing Sam's dish. "What up with the bowl?"

"Had chili. Ate it. Was good." Sam sounded content with herself. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Freddie put his notebook back into his locker. "Well, I figure we could all go to the Groovy Smoothie and catch a movie. That is if Carly can separate herself from Brad for a few hours." Sam noticed the tone of his voice, silently agreeing with him. She had been all over him this past week while making absolutely no time for Freddie or Sam. Brad was a nice enough guy when alone, but when he was with Carly, he turned into a goopy love pun machine. Sam and Freddie weren't too happy about a few missed rehearsals, either.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I don't know why it's been so disgusting this last week, but it's starting to get on my nerves. Oh, speak of the devil." Freddie turned just in time to see Carly walking down the hallway towards her locker. Her head was lowered, her feet were shuffling- she was not her usual bounding bundle of blissful embodiment. When she had reached Freddie and Sam, they both noticed the running mascara and scarlet face.

Sam looked worried. "Carly, are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Freddie went to put an arm around Carly's shoulder, hopefully providing some form of comfort.

Carly sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Guys, I just talked to Brad." Freddie's worry was replaced by a look of territorial anger. "What happened, Carly?" said Freddie intensely.

Carly held back tears, shivering. "He's... he's going away. His father took a promotion within his company... and now he's being relocated to New York. He just found out today." She choked out the last few words, and fell into Sam's arms. Sam as well as Freddie felt a wave of guilt over what they had just said. Sam finally spoke, "Hey, look, it'll be alright. You'll be fine, everything's going to be fine." The bell rang, and the group went their separate ways.

Carly didn't know how to express herself to her friends anymore, much less to Brad. She was happy about his father and the opportunities that were opening up to him, but no matter how happy she tried to act, she would break down eventually. She hardly even spoke to Brad during the week of finals, instead burying her head in books or practice exams- anything to keep her mind busy. Once finals rolled over and goodbyes were said, she felt an anger she had never felt before. This of course, turned into sadness, and then eventual loneliness. Sam and Freddy tried to cheer her up, tried to take her out to get her out of her funk, but to no avail.

Carly had been curled up in her bed for hours now, only getting up to use the restroom or get a snack. She refused any invitations by anyone to go out, even opting to ignore some people outright. It had been a long time since she had been alone on a Saturday night.

Freddie, however, was awake doing some calibrations to his new camera mount, when his cellphone snapped him out of his concentration. He flipped his phone open to read the message-

"Carly 1:14AM-

r u awake? need to see you ASAP"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Wow, what a set-up, am I right? Right, guys? No? Oh well, I tried. Seriously though, there's more to be had, I promise.<strong>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lo and behold, here's chapter one. Not long, and with a hint of lime, but I figure it's a good way to start off. Or is it? You can tell me in the reviews if you'd like.**

**Forgot this last time, so: I don't own iCarly. I wouldn't like to either; it seems like way too much work.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Freddie

Why did she want to see me? Was this about Brad? This was usually Sam's area of expertise. She may not be the girliest girl out there, but she has these kinds of feelings too- I would know.

I crept out of my room, through the apartment and out the front door. I stopped at her door, hesitating under the florescent lights of the hallway. I started to knock when the door swung open quickly. She was standing there, a box of tissues in one hand and a blanket in another, wearing a baggy t-shirt which went down to her hips, exposing some of her solid blue panties. Her hair was a mess; I was surprised that she would even let me see her like this. We stood there for a minute before she spoke.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, quietly.

"Uh, sure." I walked into the apartment and closed the door behind me while Carly started up the stairs. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, pausing on the steps. I declined.

I followed her into her room and joined her on the couch. She set the tissue box down and covered herself in her pink blanket. Carly whispered "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't want to be alone right now, I hope you understand."

I sighed. "No, I was just doing some tech stuff for the show. I got a new bracket, see, and I was just... uh..." She was staring at me, confused. "You know what, it's not important. So... let's talk?"

Carly put her head on my shoulder, and I complied by wrapping my arm around her. I could hear her breathing- slow, sometimes erratic. It was obvious that she had been like this all night.

"I can't stop thinking about how happy we were together. Now he won't even return my calls..." she grabbed a tissue to wipe away a tear "... I guess he doesn't want to bother with me anymore. It's like I'm not worth talking to if I'm too far away."

"Look, I know you're feeling bad, but you really need to get out of this mood you're in. Your brother misses you, your friends miss you. We all want you to be happy," I said. I didn't know how well my words were getting through to her, but I felt her inch closer as I said them. "You'll move on, trust me. Starting Monday I bet you'll be aching to get out of the apartment." We sat there in the silence and darkness, relaxing.

"Well Carly, it's getting late. You need some rest," I said.

Carly looked up at me, her face substantially less red than before. "You can stay if you'd like." I had a bad feeling rising in my gut.

"I guess I could crash on the couch downstairs." I didn't want to stay, but if it makes her happy, I can't refuse.

She didn't break her sleepy gaze on me. "Just stay here, Freddie... please?" I've never seen her this vulnerable. Slowly, she moved towards me, mouth opening and eyes closing. Her lips met mine, and I tasted what seemed like the combination of lip gloss and tears. The salty strawberry kiss was soft and extended, only paused shortly to catch breath every few seconds or so. I felt her arms reach behind my head, tugging softly at my hair.

Before I had a chance to properly process what was going on, she had straddled me, grinding ever so slowly. I wrapped my hands around her waist and under her shirt, feeling her bare skin as it grew goosebumps beneath my fingers. Her warm back arched to my touch; her hips moving on their own. Her hands were exploring my physique, slipping in and out of my shirt, tugging at the waistband of my pajama bottoms. It was driving me mad having her do these things to me. She had gone from being a vulnerable girl to a lusty nymph in less than five minutes.

We finally broke our embrace, and slowed our motions to a halt. She was staring at me, her eyes half open. I could see the want in them, the want for more... private company than I was inclined to offer. I needed to say something, but I was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," I said, voice cracking.

Brilliant choice there. In one swift motion, I gently lifted her off of me and headed for the door. I didn't look back. I couldn't. I made a beeline out of her apartment and through mine to my room. What had just happened? Exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed, and forced my body to sleep even though my mind was unwilling, still filled with images of Carly's nearly-naked form caressing me, pulling at my hair. I could still taste her, smell her. After the sun had peeked out over the horizon, I finally slept.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're reading this and enjoying it, then I'm glad (and you can review if you'd like).<strong> **The offer's the same to those who hate it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Back again. I should prolly tell you guys that there will be both major Seddie and (maybe) Creddie moments in this story, so reader beware: you might get mad at some parts. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sam

I'm not the type of person who rises out of bed bright and early, excited for a new day. I'm not the type of person to make my bed, let alone my own breakfast. I more or less fall out of bed, crawl into clothes left on my floor, and scrounge up whatever I can find in Carly's apartment. Unfortunately for me, I had to take the bus to her apartment for the latter, since she wanted to spend the night alone. It was a cold winter day, and having left my jacket back at my house, my teeth chattered all the way to the apartment complex. I sent her the usual "I'm coming over to eat your food" text I send before arriving to make sure Spencer makes enough food for me.

I made my way into her apartment, thankful she left her door unlocked. I was surprised when I saw Freddie Benson of all people, eating pancakes, chatting casually with Carly, who was looking a bit more chipper than usual.

Something was different about Freddie this morning. He looked quieter than usual, sometimes not even responding to Carly. I could tell something was bothering him. Over these past few weeks, since Carly was busy locking herself in her room, Freddie and I had been spending much more time together than normally. We saw a few movies, helped Spencer with some sculptures, and even baked a cake. I still don't know how that idea came to fruition, but it was funny seeing a nerd in an apron.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Carly was standing right in front of me now, head tilted quizzically. "You've been standing there for five minutes now. Can you not smell the bacon or something?" She giggled. I'm glad she's in a good mood, I thought. Freddie looked up from drowning his pancakes in syrup, wearing that stupid grin that I've come to enjoy about him. It was the kind of smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. "I'm fine Carls," I replied. "My olfactory sense was just overwhelmed for a bit there." I moved over to the counter with Carly and grabbed me a fistful of bacon.

"So Freddie, what do you have planned today?" Carly asked, staring intently at him. He looked up and stammered "W-well, I was thinking about picking up some clothes a-and maybe a winter coat, seeing as how it's supposed to snow this week." Freddie was really nervous this morning, and it was starting to make me nervous as well. Did something happen?

Nonchalantly, Carly asked "Mind if I tag along? It'll be fun!" Now I knew something was up. "Carly," I asked, "why the sudden urge to hang out with this dork? I wanted to go shopping yesterday!" That last sentence did sound pretty selfish, but I was honestly confused at this turn of emotions Carly had just shown me.

"I just miss you guys' company," she said, making a slight pouty face. "Isn't that enough?"

I leaned back in my chair, stomach full of greasy goodness. Even though I had just partaken in crispy heaven, I was still suspicious, and a little peeved.

"Freddie," I started, sounding rightfully annoyed, "you haven't forgotten about catching that movie tonight, right?" Carly looked at me, taken aback at what I had just said. Considering her absence, I couldn't blame her for her surprise. "I-I mean, I wouldn't care normally, but, uh... I ordered the tickets in advance, and I don't want to waste them because of some forgetful nub." _Nice save. _

Carly huffed. "Well, I didn't know my two best friends had gotten so _chummy_ recently. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering your history..."

"It's not like that! Me and Sam have just been hanging out recently because of..." Freddie stopped, obviously trying to find the right words. "You've been alone a lot these past few weeks, and me and Sam were letting you work out all of the stuff you needed to work out without any interruption or pressure." Even though it sounded terrible coming from him, she seemed to buy it.

"We were just going to see the new Girly Cow movie that came out last week," I said. "You can come along if you're feeling up to it, although I'm not sure if you'd want to spend THAT much time with the dork," I half-joked.

"Sam, you're too mean to Freddie sometimes. He's sweet, smart, caring..." Her voiced trailed off while giving Freddie the worst case of googly eyes I had ever seen. I felt like my chest was on fire. Why was she doing that to him? What happened between the two of them? And why am I getting so upset about it?

Freddie, who looked very uncomfortable at this point, rose out of his chair stiffly. "Okay, sure Carly. I'll text you when I'm about to go and we can go to the mall together." Freddie sounded like he was going to be sick. Before you could say 'church pants', he was out the door.

I wasn't even sure what was happening anymore. "Dude," I directed at Carly, "what up with Freddie?" This morning's conversation was normal-ish, but the way they acted wasn't.

"Sam..." Carly ignored my question. "What do you think about Freddie?"

That was a good question, much better than mine. When I met Freddie, he was the biggest dork I had ever met, and all I wanted to do was torture him endlessly. But that was then... I could honestly consider him a friend now, even a good friend by some standards. The emotional pain I've inflicted on him has been replaced with camaraderie, friendship, and even mutually exclusive flirting. These past few weeks, however, have really opened my eyes about him. He's exactly what Carly said- sweet, smart, and caring. And sometimes... cute. Sometimes, I'd have dreams about me and him together, doing something boring like watching TV, then BAM! We'd be all over each other like a pair of lunatics.

"He's okay, I guess."

Carly frowned. "He's really nice, Sam. You always put him down at nearly every opportunity," Carly remarked. "Last night... last night he came over and, well, one thing led to another..." her voice trailed off, yet again. My heart seemed like it was trying to pound it's way right out of my chest.

"Did you guys fuck?" I blurted out, voice cracking.

"No! We were getting sort of intimate, I guess. Just a lot of kissing and groping. We were getting there, but I'm glad he stopped me in time... I'm not sure what I would have done" she sounded grateful, but I could hear disappointment in her voice. She got up from her seat, collected the dishes, and started putting them into the dishwasher. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Her and Freddie getting... well, closer than usual? I thought Freddie was over her- at least, that's what he told me last week, during one of our movie marathons. I'm glad he showed some self-restraint, though... I'd rather not think about what would have happened if he didn't.

I'm proud to say that I can hide my emotions pretty well, and this time was no exception. My heart was racing, my mind was going numb, and I was getting madder by the second. I needed to get out of there. I had to think of something quick.

"Well, hey, uh, I have to go. My mom needs me to pick up some prescriptions, and I have a few other errands, so I'll meet up with you later tonight before the movie, 'kay?" I went straight for the door. I heard Carly's voice behind me.

"Don't you want a jacket? You'll freeze!" She cried out, as I slammed her door behind me. Instead of making for the elevator, I knocked at Freddie's door.

"Hey," he answered, embarrassed. "Sorry about breakfast, it's just- well, it's complicated. Can we talk for a bit? Outside, maybe?"

"Can I borrow a jacket?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look, Carly's being boy crazy and super clingy. <em>Again. <em>Just kidding, of course. I don't want to alienate anybody.**

**(Yet.)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**So yeah, work has had me swamped lately, so it's been a while since the last update. I'm trying to decide if I want to have Carly's point of view included somewhere, but I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Freddie

Sam and I rode the elevator down in awkward silence. Knowing Carly, she must have told Sam what had happened last night. And knowing Sam, she must be pretty upset about it. I just hope I can get through that tough shell of hers.

After a few tense moments, I mustered up some courage to speak. "So... how's it going?"

"Okay." She said.

"Cool." Not cool. Knowing Carly, who couldn't keep a secret to save her life, Sam had already been informed of our steamy rendezvous.

The elevator door opened with a dull buzz, and Sam and I made our way to the small park next to Bushwell Plaza. It was obnoxiously cold. The weatherman was right for once; ice had started forming on the monkey bars.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I noticed Sam was nowhere to be found. That's when I saw her sitting on the swings, legs kicking in the air. I sat in the swing next to hers. They were creaking really loudly.

"So I guess you and Carly are a thing now, huh." Sam said with a blank stare.

"Oh, come on. It was just a moment of weakness for her. I'll take her shopping, we'll have fun, and this'll be in the past. Carly will be happy, you and I will be happy, and our trio will be whole again." I felt like I was lying. I know I didn't have feelings for Carly anymore, so that wasn't it. I felt warm when Sam looked at me.

Sam started kicking her feet in the dirt. "Did you like it?"

The nearly-nude image of Carly straddling me filled my head and made me dizzy. "I don't know. I do know that I don't want to do anything with either of you girls to mess up our whole balance thing we got going on." _Shit, did I just say 'either of you'? I really hope she didn't catch that._

"Really? You wouldn't do anything for Carly's affection?" Sam asked, unbelievingly.

I thought for a minute. _I'm not going after her anymore. _"Nope, not anymore."

She laughed. "Wow, you sure have changed, Freddork. I gotta jet; enjoy your date." Sam cackled, walking away.

"Are we still on for the movie?" I shouted to her. She didn't respond. It felt colder with her gone.

My phone chirped loudly. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

_"Freddie! Are you ready to go yet?"_

"Uh, yeah. I'll be over there in five."

_"Don't keep me waiting~!" _Click.

...

...

"Just set them on the couch, Freddie," Carly said, running upstairs.

We had just gotten back from a grueling day at the mall, me holding five bags filled with shoes and clothes. I gently threw them on one side of the couch while plopping down on the other. I was exhausted.

"Imma get something to drink!" I yelled up at Carly. Making my way to the fridge, I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was somehow forgetting something. At that very moment, my cell began to ring, and I felt a creeping sense of dread washing over me like a cold Seattle rain. I answered, hesitantly.

"Uh, hey Sam," I said shakily.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for over an hour!" Sam shouted. She's loud when she's angry.

"I'm really, _really _sorry Sam, Carly kept me at the mall forever," I explained profusely.

"Just forget it. Have fun boning Carly tonight." -click-

I felt terrible. Not only was I exacerbating Carly's crush, I was being incredibly rude towards Sam. Not like she wouldn't do the same to me.

I grabbed my drink and tried to call Sam back. No answer. I gave up after the fourth try, and returned to my spot on the couch. _I really messed up this time. _

"Freddie, can you help me with something?" Carly shouted from upstairs. _Maybe I should wait to tell her about Sam after she cools down a bit. I don't want both girls to be pissed at me. _

I walked upstairs into the iCarly studio, but Carly was nowhere to be seen. "Yo Carly, where are you?" I yelled.

"In my room. Something's wrong with my TV or something," Carly replied from down the hall.

I wasn't sure why she was fiddling with her TV right now, but whatever. I walked to her room to find her door slightly ajar, lights dim. "Uh, Carly?"

"Right here, Freddie." Carly stepped out from the shadows, gliding towards me. She was wearing a lace nighty with white bra and matching panties. I was struck by her beauty, and she smiled. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

_This might be a little more than a crush._

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fair warning: lots of lemon in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, hopefully I can find time to write some more!<strong>


End file.
